


Buying  my first bed slave

by Naylyn



Series: Enslaved [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naylyn/pseuds/Naylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A almoust normal day on the slave market...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buying  my first bed slave

Buying my first bedslave

 

So this is the day! The day my 'beloved' mother toled me is one of the most interesting and important days in a princess life. Haha, nice joke. I hate this tradition. And i hate my part in this! I hate my part in this world! "Be happy to be a princess!" Mother always said. I never was. Ok, i was, years ago, before i realized that i was diffrent. I was treated diffrent as other children, i was educated in diffrent topics, and most importent, i FELT diffrent! And i was able to do strange things. But the real change in my life when i started to hate what i am - not who i am - was the day my mother sentenced my father to death cause he nicknamed me his "little jedi". I did not know what it meant. I thought it must be something very bad. And i was bound to my "doing strange things". I stopped with  that, i did it only when i was alone. I was three jears old. I was full of fear. Years later found a book in the library, explaining what it was, what i was: a force sensitiv. But in the outer rim, nobody noticed it. No jedi came and got me out of  my golden cage. And because of that im sitting here, on that damn planet, not couragous enough to change my life, waiting for my escort to visit the market to buy my own 19th birthday gift: my first bed slave! Great! I'm no fan of slavery, and bed slaves are the worst part of the thing. The only good thing is: my slave will have a good live and maybe he will do his duties not against his will... i feel the urge to throw that systhem over. But my mother, she is quite cruel, rules with an iron fist! I have not the strength to overthrow her... i wish i had. My skills to use the force do not help me, they are not strong enough. Only trained in secret and without propper advice. Damn it all! But back to the bedslave. It's not that i'm not interessted in men, actually i already had some, secretly, but a slave... i'm not shure if i could do IT with one who's forced to.

The door opens and my escort is here. So we walk through the palace, marble hallways, statues and colourfull windows... a gold covered cart is waiting for me. I tried to wear something not too noticeable. A wide, light blue dress a leather belt with a silvler buckle, a neclace with only a single gem and a narrow silver cirklet. But the shiny cart shows undoubtly who i am: princess Qui'lin of C'taron, heir of Garah, first of her name, queen of C'taron. We follow the streets down to the market. There i get out of the transport, and make my way on foot, not to the amusement of my guards. I pass serveral traders, all offering young clean shaved pritty boys of every typs and diffrent races. My mother would have basked in them but i never liked this kind of men. But i'm expected to have one of them. And no arguing about that, the queen was very clear with that! So i walk around and... Suddenly i feel something. I can't grab it, but the further i walk,the stronger becomes the feeling. I gets clearer, its something in the force. A spark of light, but somehow... clocked? i follow the spark and find myself in front of a low platform with about 30 slaves on it.  I close my eyes and search in the force for the smalll gleaming light. When i open my eyes they are focused on an almost neaked man: quite handsome, with a breard, some scars and undiscribable gray eyes - definitly not one oft that 20 year old boys, grown up to be a bed slave. This was a MAN. I get aware of the other man on the pedestal, Haret Der'ret, one of the crulest men of the whole city. He's just squeezing the mans buttocks and it seams he is in negotiations with the trader. And it's almost done! Everybody knowes where his bedslaves end: 6 feet under the sand, tortured to death. There is only one way to save him: a unrefuseable price! I take a deep breath and call it out:

"20000 bregos!"

 

TBC


End file.
